


Drunk In Love

by khler



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khler/pseuds/khler
Summary: Prompt: "It's my [insert family relation here]'s wedding and seeing all these happy couples is killing me and all i can think about is how this was almost us."  
Bonus: "I know that it's two in the morning and I'm dressed really formally and a little a lot bit drunk but i couldn't stop thinking about you after my grandmother asked how you were doing also can I come in it's freezing in here"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-written version of the fic I posted on AQ and on my tumblr, because I wasn't really happy with how that one turned out,

Danny's sister was currently kissing the be-jeezus out of her recently acquired husband at the end of their first dance, having the happiest day of her life. Danny on the other hand, was not having the best time of his.  

He wanted to be happy for her. He really did, but the sight of all the happy couples made his stomach churn. All he could think of was all of the ways the wedding would be different if it was for him and Roy. The music choices, the flowers... Things he'd already started to plan for. And then that non-existing scrapbook of ideas had been thrown out the window, along with a two fucking year relationship. His sister sent him a weak smile across the room, eyes filled with pity over her brothers breakup, and Danny just gave a short wave as a response. Which resulted in his grandmother meeting his eyes and walking over. Shit.  

"Where's Roy, dear?" She asked as she sat down at the table. 

"He...uh.." Danny cleared his throat. "He couldn't make it."

 "Y'know i really expected you two getting married before your sister. Are you sure he's not planning on proposing?"

 He gave a polite but short smile. "Just.. excuse me for a minute."  

 

Danny ended up spending the rest of the wedding by the bar, complaining about Roy to a very uncomfortable bartender.

 "And it's like, he fucking loved me. And then he just breaks up with me - two fucking days before a wedding. Like, who does that?” The bartender rested his face in his hands, and ’mmh’s weakly. He’d given up of giving real responses after the first two renditions of the story.

”I didn’t even get to yell at him. He had to be all adult about it, do the entire ’oh let’s sit down and have a calm conversation about our relationship’” He mocked Roy’s as he spoke ”I want to yell at him.”

 

And that’s how Danny ended up outside of Roy’s apartment at two AM. There was more than enough alcohol in his system to convince him that this was definitely a good idea.

 Roy snapped his eyes open as a series of knocks was heard from the hallway. The noise had, of course, woke up the dogs who had started to bark from the living room. Now, the knocking he could’ve ignored. The combined voice of the tiny dogs was a bit harder to. He got up, and checked the time on his way to the door. 

"Who the fuck visits someone at-  He swung the door open to see a red-eyed Danny in an almost pristine suit. His tie was untied, and the shirt was crumple. The red flush across his face told the alcohol ridden story before he could even open his mouth.

”… Danny? What are you doing he-” Dannys’s finger silenced him clumsily as he walked into the apartment. The dogs had stopped barking as soon as they recognized him.

”No, Roy, sh….” His pointer finger was still awkwardly swaying in the air, in what Roy assumed was mean to be a finger-over-mouth-so-now-shut-up gesture.

”Why did you break up with me? We were so good together.” His hands fell to Roy’s shoulders, ”I mean, just because you are weird about marriage and shit, and I’m really not.” Roy raised his eyebrows.

”Excuse me?”

”We could do something else! Matching tattoos or something - it’s still a commitment.”

”When did we have the marriage discussion?” He had no memory any conversation like that taking place. God, he had tried to leave hints of the exact opposite for months.

”I’d mention it, and you’d just get upset. What the hell was I supposed to think about that?”

”You’d talk about it as if it was the most awful thing in the world!”

” I never-”

”-’Oh, I could never leave my apartment’”

”I’ve got a lot of shit! It would take years to pack it up!”

”You spend like half of your time at my place, how do you still have things at your apartment?”

”I don’t fucking know!” The both of them grew quiet.

”How was I supposed to know that you wanted to get married? You’d talk about your sisters wedding like it was hell. You went on and on about ’ugh, there’s so much planning’, ’can you imagine having to pick fucking color palettes’”

”But I like doing that stuff. I had already made the decisions about fucking flowers and everything.” The almost screaming match they had before had died down. They both just sorta slid down to the floor, their backs pressed against the hallway floor. And although Danny hadn’t actually sobered up, the situation in front of him made him feel like he had at least gotten the majority of the alcohol out of his system. They let the silence rest for a while, both taking the moment to go think for a short second.

”What kind?” Roy then asks, staring at the wall opposite him.

”Flowers?” Roy nods, ”Daphne Odora’s.” Roy just shrugs, so Danny continues. ”…Or Winter Daphnes. They’re the same kind, just different names. They’re like, pink and white.”

”Why did you pick those?” Danny smiles, because this is the interesting thing about them.

”I read somewhere they mean ’I would have you not otherwise’. Symbolism is usually pretty nice in a wedding.”

”Oh.” There’s a loose thread on the floor, because those seem to be following him from room to room. ”We should have those. When we get married.” He quickly casts his eyes at Danny, and it takes a moment before he remembers to react.

”Oh my god, re you apology-proposing to me?”  
”What? No, it’s a regular proposal.”

”You better get me a fucking ring though.” He ungracefully crawled over to Roy for a kiss, ”Does this mean you will move in with me?” Roy laughed.

”You have a one room apartment that doesn’t allow pets. I’m not leaving this apartment until I’m dead.”


End file.
